<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust by stellaxxgibson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170938">Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaxxgibson/pseuds/stellaxxgibson'>stellaxxgibson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, MSR, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnancy sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaxxgibson/pseuds/stellaxxgibson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 100 kink prompts.<br/>Basically this is just Mulder and Scully having amazing sex together in various ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder &amp; Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kissing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These chapters range in rating from teen and up to explicit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s half-past seven and the sky is pinking with cotton candy clouds that swirl like sugary wisps and make Mulder’s mouth water as he thinks about carnival rides and fun houses; about kissing his partner in the tunnel of love and licking the spun sugar from her red, sticky lips.</p>
<p>“Mulder?”</p>
<p>“Wha – what?” He clears his throat and adjusts his tie, pretends that he wasn’t fantasizing about kissing Scully while she stands not three feet away from him.</p>
<p>But her coppery hair is blowing in the wind outside of the hotel they were taking statements at, and the case they have been working on for the past two days has now just been classified as a string of homicides and not an X-File in the slightest. So, as Scully’s mouth opens once more to (probably) chastise him for not listening, Mulder thinks again about licking candy from her lips and sucking on her tongue until the flavor of sugar has melted down his throat with the mix of her hot saliva and his.</p>
<p>“Mulder, are you listening to anything that I’m saying right now?” He hears her sigh and shift her weight onto one leg, her foot absentmindedly tapping on the hard cement.</p>
<p>Without another thought, he grabs her by the hand and tugs her gently along with him, trying to keep his strides short so that Scully’s little legs can keep up with his excited, quickened pace.</p>
<p>“Mulder where are we going?” she asks him, tugging on his arm to catch up.</p>
<p>He knows he has that look on his face. That determined and theory-driven look that shines on his mug whenever he comes up with a new, crazy idea. And this one, he needs the answers to immediately. “Just bear with me here a second, Scully,” he says, and doesn’t let her hand leave his.</p>
<p>They make their way inside the hotel and into the gift shop where Mulder immediately picks up two little bags of multi-colored cotton candy - sighing in relief that they have some - and pays for them with his own credit card.</p>
<p>When they finally head back outside, Mulder leads her to the back of the building where blossoming trees sway in the wind and white petals dance as they fall. The sky is darkening now but he can still see streaks of sunset illuminating those wispy clouds in vibrating colors - shades of delight and happiness. He will always associate these little things with happiness now: the colors and smells and tastes.</p>
<p>Opening the bag of candy, Mulder’s mouth begins to water at the smell of sugar, and his veins pump with adrenaline at what he’s about to let transpire.</p>
<p>Scully stands beside him, tucked away between bushes and trees, and looks up at him quizzically, though she’s followed him on more questioning journeys, and asks him with a slight smirk, “Mulder what on earth are you doing?”</p>
<p>But then he’s pulling out a piece of pink wadded cotton and he is asking her to stick her tongue out. Her eyebrow shoots up in response but then she eyes him, like she’s accepting his challenge, and sticks her tongue out to him - wet and long, her sights still locked with his.</p>
<p>Slowly, so slowly, Mulder places the candy on her tongue and watches as she leaves it out, as it dissolves on her hot, moist tongue.</p>
<p>“Is it good?” he asks her, licking his lips as he watches his partner slick her sticky tongue around hers.</p>
<p>“Very.” Scully’s practically purring. <em>Purring</em>!</p>
<p>With a groan, Mulder gives her another piece, this time the blue flavor, and gives himself a big piece of the green one, letting it disappear in his mouth as he watches Scully do the same once more.</p>
<p>And then, before he knows it, he’s got one arm on her hip and the other tangled in her hair as his lips meet hers and it’s everything he has imagined it to be and more: warm, delicious, sticky, heavenly. He feels like the cotton candy in his mouth, like his body is dissolving and melting away into hers and then,<em> oh then</em>, when her tongue swirls against his and he can taste his Scully and that sugary fucking bliss, he knows right then that it’s the happiest he’s ever been.</p>
<p>They taste and moan and get lost in the flavors of unspoken love until they reluctantly part to catch their breath and look into each other’s eyes as the sky fades to impending black.</p>
<p>“You kissed me, Mulder,” Scully sighs breathily, biting her plump bottom lip to hide her enormous grin.</p>
<p>Mulder mirrors her smile. “I did.” The hand on her waist draws lazy circles.</p>
<p>And then Scully is on her tippy toes, pushing him up against the back of the overpriced, decadent hotel, molding her body against Mulder’s. “I think you should do it again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Discovering Boundaries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>His hands feather goosebumps down the sides of her rib cage and she shudders as his dexterous fingers glide over each bump. They then slip further down, ever so slowly, to the small rounds of her waist, and his teeth bite gently against her hip bone, sending another shiver through her body like an electric shockwave.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mulder,” she whimpers, her breath leaking hot into the sex-filled air.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He moves further south at her words, grazing his smug smile against her quaking quadricep. “Scully,” he counters, and licks the moist skin of her inner thigh, so close to where they both want his tongue the most.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She rotates her hips and pushes them forward, begging with her body and then her voice, “Mulder please.” She needs this, wants it so badly. His hot and skilled mouth on her pussy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then he’s there for more. His tongue makes contact with her clit with one teasing flick -- who is he to deny her what she wants. Scully moans at his touch and scrapes her manicured nails softly through his hair, encouraging him. He swirls her swollen nerves in circles, over and over, and can feel her thighs shaking harder as she wraps them around his neck, as he slides one finger into her desirous heat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my God, Mulder,” she moans, already right on the precipice of climax. Her eyes squeeze shut and her back arches upwards, and then his voice makes her suddenly still.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Open your eyes, Scully.” She does as he asks and they both make heated eye contact as his mouth returns to her — hazel to blue like earth and sky, body to body in passionate love.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With his finger inside of her and his lips sucking her in once more, Scully watches, her body so close to the edge.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pulling back one more time, eyes still locked to hers, Mulder kisses her lower trimmed lips and tells her, “I want to try number five on our list Scully.” Another kiss, a little flick. “Will you let me try number five?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She whimpers and closes her eyes to think, to try to remember exactly what they had written down on their lists of things they were willing to try together in the bedroom. Number five, number five. <em>Oh. Number five</em>… Scully bites her bottom lip and nods slowly, reopens her eyes to find his. And because she trusts him wholeheartedly — and wants to feel this from him, too, if she were to be honest — she agrees to his question, and he replies to her answer with a wicked grin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly his whole body is rising to meet hers. He kisses her deeply and lovingly, tucking strands of hair from her face that are sticking with heavy sweat. Their tongues tease and meet over and over — making love with just their mouths. When he finally pulls away, he cups her jaw with his hand and rubs his thumb delicately across her cheek. “Are you ready?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Scully nods and smiles shyly, parts her legs even more, and stitches her fingers in his hair to guide him down gently. Mulder kisses down her body and licks around the piercing of her navel.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She is radiating with nerves but won’t let on that she is - because this is something she has never done before with anyone. But when his smile mirrors hers and he returns his tongue to her center, she buries the nerves deep down and awaits what he is willing to give her, knowing that he loves her, that he’d never hurt her. That he wants to do this as much as she does, probably even more so.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tongue lapping, Mulder’s finger returns inside of her vaginal walls, curling upwards and stroking the wet warmth of her until he can almost feel them pulsing around his digit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmm,” Scully can’t help but utter breathily with anticipation and ecstasy. “Mulder.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Removing his index finger slowly, he then gathers her arousal and spreads it against her other opening. “Relax Scully,” he soothes, and circles his finger around and around in preparation, hears her let out a deep breath. When he finally feels her body begin to relax, he enters her ass ever so slowly and watches her face for a reaction.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my God.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He slides it in a little deeper, still ever so slowly. He then licks the thumb of his other hand and begins to rub her clit up and down, saliva dripping from his chin in a wet string.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my God, Mulder!” Scully cries, mouth open wide. She comes quickly against his thumb as he’s inside of her to the first knuckle, feels herself clench around his finger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mulder pulls away languidly and rests his body against hers as she settles from her high, kissing her cheek and forehead. He whispers in her ear how much he loves her. “I love you so much, Scully. So much.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When her whole body is flushed, feeling like dead weight, she chuckles a little and wraps her shaky arms and legs around him, kissing his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So,” Mulder grins against her mouth. “Number five?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Scully blushes and kisses him deeper. “I think I like number five.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. On The Sofa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s quiet and still when she enters his apartment, the large room nourished in frothy starlight through slats against his tightly closed window. A car vibrates by, the only sound to be heard aside from the bubbling of an old fish tank and the tune of colliding keys. </p><p> </p><p>“Mulder?” She breaks the deafening quiet with a loud whisper and locks the front door behind her, avidly seeking his long, sturdy frame and his tender lips. </p><p> </p><p>The floor is cold and hard against her stockinged feet as she toes away her heels and glides atop its rectangle seams. “Mulder?” she asks again, her eyes narrow slits in the glowing darkness. </p><p> </p><p>She spots him on the couch as she makes her way further inside and finds him, remarkably, fast asleep. The white cracks and deep forest green of his sofa frame his body and his angelic face while he lightly snores; a remote cradled in one of his hands, his thumb still hovering on the little red button. </p><p> </p><p>Kneeling to the floor, she smiles widely and strokes away strands of his hair -- those dark molasses wisps that she can never stop ebbing between her fingers -- and whispers her lips along his forehead, a gentle kiss. </p><p> </p><p>She rises slowly from her knees to find him a blanket, not wanting to wake him from sleep. But before she can even make it back onto her feet, he is pulling her down for another kiss, this time to his ample lips. They’re cool from the crisp, dry air but he is warm and familiar like coming home. </p><p> </p><p>With his fingers around her wrist, a quiet moan of surprise echoes in her throat, and she lets herself melt into the leather, onto the flesh of him. He draws her in further with eager hands digging into the back of her blouse and she’s drinking him in like she’ll never taste another drop, sucking on his tongue and smiling into his hot mouth. When they finally pull away, their bottom lips seem to cling to one another as a twist of mingled saliva connects them before ultimately breaking and drizzling onto Scully’s chin. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Mulder whispers, his mouth now crimson from wine-colored lipstick. He tucks a piece of Scully’s hair behind her ear and she shivers into his palm. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi yourself.” More kisses build between them, gentle and loving. Slow and sticky. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I just wanted to check up on you.” </p><p> </p><p>Mulder smiles and nibbles on her earlobe, birthing flames along her neck as his hot breath dances along her sensitive pores. He fingers along the mountain slopes of her spine and trails his hands down to the curve of her ass before kneading each one like freshly risen dough. “I don’t mind the wake-up call, Scully,” he quips, moving his long fingers to the zipper of her skirt. “But you don’t have to lie and say you were here checking up on me.” The teeth of her zipper part and her garment falls to pool at her knees, which are still on the floor. When he rips her stockings in half Scully whimpers and parts her legs for him very subtly. “You can just say you came here to fuck me,” he continues with a grin, tracing the outline of her copper-covered lips through her dampened underwear. </p><p> </p><p>Scully feels her legs begin to quake and her heartbeat thump between the crevice of her thighs. “I um,” she begins, but Mulder is starting to tug her panties to the side and dip his fingers along the slick slit of her, in and out and all around, ambling in the jungle of her wet heat. “God. Mulder.” </p><p> </p><p>Fingers curling inside, Mulder uses his free hand to undo each of the buttons on her blouse until they are all popped free and her bra covered breasts are his for the taking. “Just admit it, Scully,” he says, biting down on one clothed nipple. “You came here just to make love to me. To stretch your tight little pussy around me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, God.” Scully tugs on his hair and lets her head roll back on her shoulders, taking in shallow breaths as he enters her with a third finger and finds her g-spot. </p><p> </p><p>With another nip at her other breast, Mulder flicks his thumb against her plump and needy clit. “C’mon, Scully,” he tells her louder, and licks her from belly button to clavicle as her head shakes in a defiant no. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t lie to me, Dana.” Mulder’s voice is low and sultry, teasing yet serious as he smiles against her jawline. “I’m not gonna let you come unless you tell me the truth.” His fingers still but his mouth keeps up its work leaving kisses along her neck and cheekbones. </p><p> </p><p>With an uncharacteristic whine, Scully grabs his wrist but doesn’t dare open her eyes. Instead, she utters into the quiet. “Fine... You were right,” she breathes, and urges his fingers back inside of her. “I <em> did </em> come here to check in on you - <em> Ohhhhh!” </em>Her hips rock against him as Mulder picks up the pace of his fingers, his thumb working hard circled strokes on her clit. “But I did want this too,” she says, and then cries his name as he kisses her little nose, as her orgasm rips through her body in waves of toe-curling euphoria. </p><p> </p><p>When she finally calms, Mulder wipes Scully’s thick cum on his jeans and wraps his arms around her, kissing her forehead, her hair, anywhere he can get his lips. He then helps her to her feet as her legs shake, and she steps out of her skirt, underwear, and roughly torn pantyhose; lets her blouse slide to the floor on top of them. “You’re so beautiful, Scully,” he appreciates, and in return, she unclasps her bra and adds it to the pile of her forgotten clothes. “So, so beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not so bad yourself,” she replies, smiling and biting her bottom lip. Her naked body is like a reverent prayer as it glows evangelically in the starlight and the milky shadow of the moon. </p><p> </p><p>She meets his lips with hers as he stands to join her. High on her tippy-toe, she moves her fingers in flowing rivers down his chest and tugs his t-shirt upwards and over his head. His pants are next as Scully undoes his button with sleek fingers and yanks his belt away. When she finally rids him of his boxers, he’s long and thick and ready for her, dripping in want and almost vibrating just for her. She doesn’t touch him except for her thumb as she spreads his pre-cum around his swollen tip. “Tell me you want this too,” she taunts, licking her lips as he watches. As if they haven’t done this dozens of times together already in the span of a few erotic months. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Scully,” Mulder exhales. “You know just how much I want you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, oh yes. I do.” She licks her palm slowly and maintains eye contact with his deep pools of green. Her hand then goes straight to his cock, pumps him up and down as her free hand cups his balls. “I’ve tested this theory multiple times, Mulder, and have come up with the same conclusion every time,” she continues, standing once again on the tips of her toes. Mulder threads his fingers through her hair and bends forward to meet her warm breath as she utters, “...that you love to fuck me... slowly, hard, from behind, in my mouth…” Scully squeezes him harder and pumps faster. “... and I like it, too, Mulder. So, so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Stilling her hands suddenly in his grasp, he immediately scoops her up like ice cream -- his own little cherry swirl sweetness. Dark and rich and belly-achingly delicious -- and kisses her roughly. Teeth clashing, tongue dueling rough. He steps backward as she wraps her legs around his waist, letting them fall onto the couch with her in his lap. Scully shifts onto her knees and grabs his cock again, this time guiding it and sliding it all the way into the depths of her tight heat. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, God,” they both moan in unison. </p><p> </p><p>She begins to ride him hard as her fingernails dig crescent moons into his back, as sweat drips from her forehead and glistens on her chest. He echos her name as he gasps into her neck over and over with the rise and fall of her, grabs her hips but lets her go at her own pace. “Scully, Scully, Scully.” He licks the beads of perspire from her shoulders and bruises her pulse point with his suctioning lips, lets her hand clasp against his throat as she’s nearing release. “Yes, Mulder, yes. I’m gonna.. again.. yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing her harder against the curve of her waist, Mulder begins to thrust his hips up to meet her as she goes from grinding to a quick and steady rise and fall. “Come on baby,” he encourages her, thumbing her clit with her slick arousal. “I’m so close too.. wanna … wanna feel you come on me, Scully.” </p><p> </p><p>She moans his name and arches her back as she comes just then, her pussy clenching around his cock and her hand mimicking it as it tightens around his throat. Mulder spurts hot and molten inside of her as she milks him dry of every last drop of his creamy white essence. Scully bites his lower lip and soothes her tongue over it, kisses him as her hand and body go slack, and thaws into him like melting summer snow. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” she whispers, kissing him lazily, her bones and eyelids feeling heavy. She closes her eyes and tucks her face into his neck, feeling safe and loved. Hums with a smile as he strokes her damp hair away. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” he says, and closes his eyes with her until the dull yellow glow of midnight turns into the pinking orange fire of a new day. Together. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Masturbation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My dear Emilie, thank you so much for the amazing beta xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>She pictures his own long, thick fingers as if they are her own, slipping them delicately between the slick, ripe lips of her glistening pussy. The sensation is thrilling as she paints her arousal over the swell of her clit, pressing firmly, around and around and around. She dips her fingers inside herself and lets out a small hiss through clenched teeth. It’s not quite enough, her petite little fingers, but she curls them upwards as far as she can and presses the heel of her palm into her needy clitoris. The pressure in her womb builds furiously. Fingers continue to curl and disappear inside, skin slides wet against her nerves.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmm,” Scully hums into the sweet smelling air of the bathroom, her voice echoing against the cool tiled walls as she lies submerged in bathwater. She removes her fingers from her inner heat beneath the water, and closes her eyes, dips them into her mouth to suck and lick her tangy arousal from her fingers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And it is him she is still thinking of; that partner of hers she's been working with for the past seven years. The man she has been letting into her bed and into her body for the last few months. She imagines him tasting her, similarly sucking and licking away all she has to offer to him. <em>For</em> him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Blood pulses heavily between her legs and she hums again as her mind continues to imagine what she’s currently longing for desperately: Mulder’s mouth streaking saliva across her skin, Mulder’s tongue flicking and exploring the exact way he knows how, Mulder’s fat cock plunging deeper and deeper into her dripping pussy and down the back of her tight little throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fingers slipping from her mouth, Scully leans over the edge of her bathtub, uncapping the lid to the waterproof-based lubricant she brought in from her nightstand, just for this. She pours the clear liquid onto her first three fingers and sets the bottle aside on the floor. Goosebumps flourish along her breasts as they meet the cool air, her nipples hardening quickly into a pucker of pink. When she melts back into the warmth and overflow of honeysuckle scented bubbles, a moan slithers from her mouth like a whisper of relief.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, Mulder,” comes next as the pads of her fingers meet the apex of her sex, glissading over the thriving bundle that is about to burst ecstasy through every nerve ending in her body. “Oh my God.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With her other hand, Scully parts her lower lips with the ‘v’ of her first two fingers, and rests her palm on the thatch of neatly kept auburn bristles, exposing her clit, even more, to the euphoria of her other slippery digits. A fire begins to spread within, striking through to her extremities as her orgasm buds and blooms, and with one last tease of her fingers, Scully’s whole body is quaking, her mouth parting to cry out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my God .. fuck .. Mulderrrr,” Scully’s voice cracks and whines softly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her body sizzles and settles, her skin flushing crimson and hot, though the bathwater is cooling quickly. As she finally begins to catch her breath, she lifts the drain and closes her eyes, the water spinning down and leaving her naked, bathed only in remnants of small white bubbles. She exhales deeply, keeping her eyes closed to the world around her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She thinks again of Mulder and the way he kisses her with tender passion. The way he makes her feel completely whole when he’s buried all the way, melding them together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With her hands on her thighs, she brings them upwards to cup her breasts and roll her tight nipples between her fingers. They ache in the best way, feeling sensitive from release but craving more and more and more. She pinches roughly and gasps aloud, pinches one more time, even harder, until she can no longer take the delicious pain. It’s better when it hurts sometimes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Left hand remaining on her breast, she can’t help but scratch the nails of her right hand gently down the flesh of her chest, along her abdomen, until she’s dipping them shallowly within her opening and spreading her thick cum up towards her clit. The sound is intoxicating - her fingers diving in for more, deeper and deeper as she fucks herself with four fingers and then varnishes her pussy in her abundant, sticky arousal. She’s so much tighter this time around, her walls clamping hard around her, and she breathes a high pitched moan at the feel of it; at the warmth and the wet; at the pleasure rooting deeper in her core. She pinches and she rubs more firmly, faster and faster. Her orgasm hits her quicker this time and before she knows it she’s gasping as her climax overtakes her, sobbing out cries of release.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mulder,” she moans, unable to stop calling out his name. Her movements begin to slow but his name still bellows softly from her like a whispering prayer. <em>Mulder, Mulder, Mulder.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Scully rubs her closed eyelids with the heels of her palms and lets out a deep breath as she relaxes again. This time feeling like hardening concrete against the cold ceramic tub, her body growing cold and heavy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then suddenly he’s there. She hears him before she sees him - the harshness of his breath replacing the ringing in her ears. Her eyes open immediately to see him standing in the doorway between the bathroom and her bedroom. Face flushing a sharp shade of red, deeper than the hair that halos her face with damp curls, she begins to speak but he cuts her off, grinning at her lasciviously.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mulder utters wildly, sweat forming on his brow, his jeans displaying a thick bulge. “Keep going, FBI woman.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And she doesn’t want to disappoint him — oh, she never ever does — so she parts her legs further and grins, showing him exactly what she’s been missing from him.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bodily Fluids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Post-season 11 pregnancy sex</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you @cherry_funk for your amazing beta! I edited a few things after, so mistakes are my own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her things are scattered around as though she had never left — pink razors and Rock it Like A Redhead styling cream in the bathroom cabinet, eucalyptus candles in the kitchen, dirty clothes in the hamper that come out of the dryer smelling like the fabric softener she’s been using for a decade. </p><p> </p><p>It’s as though she never left in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>But now there are also five pints of chocolate ice cream in the freezer and stretch mark lotion under the sink. There are prenatal vitamins, calming bath salts in abundance, and a baby hat from seventeen years ago that she now keeps tucked away in her nightstand for their newest miracle.  </p><p> </p><p>It’s as though they never fell apart in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>Now she is home and relaxed from a warm shower that soothed her aching muscles and stiff joints, spreading lotion across her stretching skin and marveling at her ever-changing body in the bathroom mirror. She is plump but just barely — her belly nourishing and growing a lemon-sized bundle of her and Mulder combined. </p><p> </p><p>She smiles to herself as her finger traces a deep white scar, a stretch mark from years and years ago. So long ago she shouldn’t be able to remember the first time she noticed that little mark on her balloon of a stomach, but she does. And this time, with the new life growing inside of her, she’ll remember all of the new markings of blossoming motherhood, too. </p><p> </p><p>Setting the bottle of lotion in its place underneath the sink, Scully grabs a fresh shirt from Mulder’s side of the closet, letting it fall over her swollen breasts and tiny bump to settle just above her knees. It smells like that pink petal fabric softener and it smells like <em>him</em> too. A sudden wave of desire pounds through her chest and she shudders as goosebumps prickle her pores; as the smell of him turns her hormones into overdrive. Suddenly scars and lemons and laundry are out of her brain and are being replaced with thoughts only of Mulder: of kissing Mulder, tasting Mulder, making love to Mulder as he breathes her name into her ear. </p><p> </p><p>Almost desperately, her bare feet meet creaky floorboards as she makes her way to him. Descending the stairs, she finds him asleep on their worn couch, his face slack and wrinkled, hair askew, his jaw prickled with salt and pepper. He’s still the same man she fell in love with all those years ago.</p><p> </p><p>Her nipples tighten just looking at him here, in the home they share together again. And oh, <em>oh</em> he’s here alright. Scully’s voice practically whimpers as it hangs in the back of her throat, her feet gliding across the room to get even closer to him. </p><p> </p><p>His hand is cupping his sleep-induced bulge and his lips are plump and parted, begging for hers to devour them. God, she hasn’t been this needy for him in ages (yesterday, it was yesterday. They had made love in the kitchen as she simmered soup on the stove and he took her from behind, hands in her shirt and teeth marking her shoulder. She has a small crescent bruise there from him and absolutely loves it). </p><p> </p><p>As she tiptoes over to the couch, her heightened sense of smells picks up on the essence of him and makes her mouth water. He's her own Pavlovian response. She kneels at the rug beneath her feet and smiles, reaching for the tent in his sweatpants with needy fingers. She gives him one hard squeeze and feels his cock immediately harden even more. Feels his body jolt and spring back to life under her salacious touch. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” she purrs, rubbing his long member through his clothing until she feels him full beneath her palm. She watches his face go from unconscious, to groggy, to blissfully awake. “You fell asleep on the couch again, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>He rocks his hips ever so slightly into her and relaxes them back onto the couch. Mulder rubs his eyes with both of his hands and lets out a long exhale through a toothy smirk. “Scully,” he whispers loudly, now looking into her eyes as she pulls his sweats and boxers down a few inches, ever so slowly. </p><p> </p><p>His erection springs forward at the loss of confinement and drips in need for her. For her body and for her love. Scully bites her bottom lip as Mulder watches, as she spreads his liquid-want around the tip of his head until her tongue licks all of it off with a sticky, wicked grin. </p><p> </p><p>“Mulder,” she replies teasingly, pumping him from root to tip. </p><p> </p><p>A breathy exhale leaves his lips once more and his fists clench against his sides. “God, Scully.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” she hums, teasing some more, swallowing his words and pleading as she swallows his fat cock. </p><p> </p><p>“Sculllllyyyy,” Mulder rasps. His voice is but a small whimper of satisfaction. </p><p> </p><p>With another hum, Scully hollows her cheeks around his dripping erection and takes him deeper.</p><p> </p><p>She loves making him feel this way. </p><p> </p><p>Fingers in her long and flowing crimson strands, Mulder guides her head gently up and down as she moans lightly and takes him even further in. He parts his thighs for her as she cups his balls and uses her free hand to slide up and down the long length of him that she can never fully get all the way down her throat. Scully nips and sucks, licks and teases, brings one of her hands, then, to the aching throb between her thighs. </p><p> </p><p>Mulder moans and pulls a little harder on her hair, urging her to stop. “Fuck, Scully,” he says, smiling at her with lust-filled eyes and a heart beating to the tune of <em>Scu-lly</em>. His cock slides slowly out of her mouth and she smiles back, slurping up their combined fluids and licking her lips as his dick plops against his bare stomach. “You sure know how to wake a guy up,” he adds.  </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm,” she says, raising her brow and standing. “That’s not all I know how to do.” Scully grabs Mulder’s hand and gently guides him into a seated position with his spine against the back of couch, he feet flat on the floor. He kicks off the rest of his clothing and waits, his eyes gleaming.</p><p> </p><p>Without hesitation, she pulls Mulder’s shirt from her wanton body and turns around so her ass is in his vision, her body naked and glistening by lit yellow bulbs. Teasingly shaking her ass, she bites her bottom lip and turns her head to look back at his throbbing cock, then up into his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>A deep groan of want rumbles from Mulder’s chest as he begins to slide his own hand up and down his shaft, still slick and wet from Scully’s mouth. “Show me, baby,” he urges before he removes his hand from his cock and smacks roughly against Scully’s ass, leaving a red mark and ripping a whimper from her lips. He then molds his hands, cupping each cheek of her bottom and kneading her delicate flesh.</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling a little at his urgency, she arches her back and presses into him. Feels as Mulder spreads her ass further and uses the pad of his thumb to rub her slick need up and down the center of her as far as he can go. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Mulder.”</p><p> </p><p> “Yeah,” he whispers, deep and assertively. “C’mere, Scully.”</p><p> </p><p>Hands gripping her hips, he spreads his legs slightly and guides her to sit back against his lap — her back to his chest. She uses his body as leverage and relaxes her ass onto his thighs, her feet resting atop of his since her toes barely graze the floor. </p><p> </p><p>God, she is so, <em>so</em> wet, slicking all over him.  </p><p> </p><p>Mulder’s mouth goes immediately to her neck to suck and kiss; to nibble along her thumping delicate skin where her artery is pumping furiously. His arms slip under hers to cup her breasts, feeling their extra fullness. Scully moans and tosses her head back against his shoulder as his fingers pinch and lightly trace along her darkened areolas. </p><p> </p><p>Hissing at the sensitivity, she whimpers, “Softly Mulder,” in a breathy pant. “They’re sensitive. Be gentle.” </p><p> </p><p>Listening to her warning, he slows his exploration of her tits, gently thumbing his knuckles over their hardened peaks before raking his fingers down along her torso instead. “May I explore other less sensitive areas?” Mulder asks with a smirk, biting down on her earlobe. He delicately traces little hearts along her swelling belly and kisses the top of her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, you may,” Scully smiles, guiding his right hand down to the wet lips between her legs. </p><p> </p><p>Her hand on top of his, they build a steady rhythm along her slit, putting extra pressure against her throbbing clit. Scully moans loudly, spreading her legs further on top of his until a few minutes of blissful torture later, she’s stopping his movements.</p><p> </p><p>She cups her hand to the back of his head, threading her fingers in Mulder’s thick hair, and angles her face backward to kiss his mouth, her tongue darting inside with urgency. “It feels better when I come with you inside of me,” she says. </p><p> </p><p>Reaching around for his cock that is firm against her back, she strokes him a few times before maneuvering slightly to hover over his erection and sinking onto him fully. Her ass connects with the tops of his thighs and hips, his chest hair tickling her back as they both groan with pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>“God, Scully.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yesss,” she marvels. </p><p> </p><p>Scully tilts her body forward just a bit and stabilizes her hands on Mulder’s thighs for leverage and begins to ride him slowly — up and down, up and down, giving him an impeccable view.  </p><p> </p><p>Mulder palms the back of her head, smoothing her hair to one side before pulling it, almost roughly. </p><p> </p><p>Scully whimpers and closes her eyes tightly, already feeling the pooling of warmth in her lower belly. “Yes, Mulder,” she hisses and he tugs a little harder. “Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>With his free hand, he strokes her hip as he continues pulling her hair. His fingers slowly inch downward, around the small swell of her belly to her aching center. </p><p> </p><p>Crying out at the contact, Scully reaches back and pulls Mulder’s face closer, leaning back against him. She kisses his lips hard, sucking on his tongue as she had sucked other parts of him just moments ago. </p><p> </p><p>“You like that, don’t you, Scully?” Mulder circles her clit with his first two fingers. “You like riding my cock until you come against my fingers.” </p><p> </p><p>A soft whimper and a bite against his jaw are all she can do as her climax begins to hit the point of no return. </p><p> </p><p>Slowing his fingers, teasing her so, Mulder tugs her hair to the side once more and whispers against her lips, his hot breath against her needy tongue. “Say it, baby,” he utters deeply. </p><p> </p><p>“Mulder, please,” she whines, riding him slowly but with force. Trying to find any sort of contact, she presses her hand against his fingers, grinding her hips against them and groaning when she can’t feel the sort of satisfaction she’s thirsting for. “Mulder, please.” </p><p> </p><p>He releases her hair and cups her breast, teasing her nipple between his fingers. “I want you to tell me how much you like it,” he says, applying more and more pressure to her aching bud until his hand makes its way elsewhere, languidly, to cup her throat and bring her flush against his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, God,” Scully rasps, still swerving her hips slightly. He tightens his grip and she swears she can feel herself dripping between their legs. “Mulder, please, I want it. I want you so badly.” </p><p> </p><p>At her words, Mulder returns to her clit with just the right amount of pressure, making her moan. “What else, baby? What else do you like?” he asks her, sucking on her earlobe. </p><p> </p><p>She feels herself coming in an instant, right as the words leave her mouth. “I love it when you make me come with your cock so hard inside of me,” she practically whines. “Oh God, oh, Mulder!” Body tensing, her pussy clenches around him as she quakes with pleasure. Hot bolts of lava pulse through her body until she’s breathless and slumped like a rag doll in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>Mulder caresses her cheek, letting go of his grip around her neck. “You’re so beautiful, Scully,” he whispers, planting kisses along her shoulder and delicately cradling her belly. </p><p> </p><p>When she finally catches her breath, she turns her head to kiss him slowly, passionately. Her thumb caresses his growing stubble and her nose nudges against his lovingly. </p><p> </p><p>After a moment, she stands on shaky legs and turns, offering her hand to Mulder. “Come here,” she smiles. </p><p> </p><p>He helps guide her to the floor, gently putting a pillow under her head and another under her hips before guiding himself back inside of her. Scully hisses with pleasure and matches his thrusts, grinding herself against him as she feels him swelling more and more inside of her. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, come for me, Mulder.” A hand to each breast, grasping them as they bounce. A loud moan as he fucks her harder and faster. </p><p> </p><p>Sweat builds on his brow, dripping onto the floor; droplets from his chest onto hers. “Please,” Scully begs, pinching her nipples, her jaw slack as she looks deeply into Mulder’s eyes. “I want you to come all over me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Scully.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, fuck me and come all over my tits.” </p><p> </p><p>With a loud grunt, Mulder pulls out of her just as Scully’s hands grip his shoulders, nails digging harshly. Cock in hand, he pumps his swollen shaft as his cum begins to spurt all over her, pooling hot on her breasts and shooting all the way up to her chin. She grins and licks the salty cum from her face, watching as he pumps and spills a few more drops onto her swollen breasts until he’s panting on the floor beside her, stroking her thigh with care. </p><p> </p><p>Breath ragged, he finally speaks into the heated air. “Jesus, Scully.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm,” she hums with a chuckle, pulling him over to kiss her. To make him taste himself on her tongue. </p><p> </p><p>Kisses to her lips and her forehead, Mulder stands, saying: “I’ll be right back,” and returns a few minutes later with a warm washcloth to wipe away the mess he made on her chest. The fabric is a little scratchy but she doesn’t mind. She lets him clean her up until her skin is pink and cum-free. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Mulder,” she smiles as he helps her up to stand. </p><p> </p><p>His soft hands skim lightly over the bump of her stomach, letting his forehead rest against hers in the intimate way they have done so many times before. “It’s you I have to thank, Scully.” </p><p> </p><p>Their lips meet one more time as she pulls him closer, needing even more contact as the hormones and endorphins swim through her bloodstream, making her eyes suddenly sting with tears. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Mulder whispers, cupping her jaw. He wipes away a rogue tear and kisses the others away. “Why don’t you rest here for a bit. I’ll be right back.” </p><p> </p><p>He hands her the shirt of his that she was wearing and slips into his boxers before disappearing into the kitchen, only to return a few minutes later with a bowl in each hand – large portions of that chocolate ice cream that has been taking up all of the room in their freezer. </p><p> </p><p>“One for me,” he says with a grin, sitting next to Scully on the couch and handing her a bowl. “And one for the two of you with an extra scoop, just in case.” </p><p> </p><p>“Have I ever told you how much I love you, Mulder?” Scully utters, trying not to cry for the second time in a matter of minutes. She takes the bowl from his hand and rests it on her ever-growing stomach; her own little table. </p><p> </p><p>“You have, Scully, but I will never tire of hearing it.” </p><p> </p><p>Smiling into her spoon, her mouth already filled with cold and delicious chocolate, she cuddles close to Mulder, enjoying the moment of a quiet and happy life that the two of them have finally created together after so long. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I do love you,” Scully tells him, licking chocolate from her Cupid’s bow. </p><p> </p><p>Mulder plants his cold lips to hers, murmuring against them. “I love you, Scully. And…” His free hand rubs the cotton blend over her stomach, maneuvering around the bowl. “I love her too.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some of these are unbeta’d, sorry not sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>